Photographs
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of the turtle timeline. A few notes though: everyone is a human in this one, many of the one-shots will most likely focus on Donatello, I'll do any universe I know well (mostly 2012, 2014, 2003), I do requests, I will put in OCs, Thanks and enjoy!(Rated T because of graphic themes, violent elements, and cursing/swearing)
1. Space Invaders (Part 3)

Space Invaders (Part 3)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

From the second the Triceritons shoved the helmet-like object on his head, to the moment he shorted it out, all Donatello could feel was the pain.

Mostly the pain of invisible needles, jabbing through the skin of his head and invisible hands pulsing through his brain, flicking through closely guarded memories and ripping them apart to find the smallest details of his life.

He tried to resist the powerful and beautiful technology he was up against, but it was to no avail. After painstaking moments of trying he got no results, but he continued to try.

Finally, in an act of pure desperation, he tore down any walls that hadn't been destroyed, did his absolute best to open his mind past the pain, and called out. "Master... Splinter!"

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Miles away, in a small room under the streets of New York City, an old, graying man gasped as he snapped awake from his meditation upon hearing the distressed cry. His son needed his help. Splinter closed his dark green eyes. "My son," he said, "I am with you."

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Don heard his father's words. He groaned from the pain, then pressed his hands together, and concentrated hard.

It took every single ounce of his willpower, but with Splinter's guidance, he managed to short out the machine. The pain stopped and Don sighed in relief.

Days later, as Don was telling his brothers about his capture and hospitality by the Triceritons, Raph interrupted him. "Wait, a second, Donny, Yer sayin' they put some kinda memory machine on yer head that d'splayed yer memories on a screen for the Horn-Heads to watch like some kinda movie and ya shorted it out with just yer mind?" His accent became stronger the more upset he got.

Don nodded "Mmhm."

"Dang Donny, I wish I could've seen the look on that Prime Minister's face! That would've been priceless!" he grinned giving his younger twin brother a noogie, much to Don's protest.

"I believe that Donatello has also reached a mental level above anyone else's in this family's." Splinter added in.

"What?" Mikey asked after a few moments of silence.

"It means that Don's mind is stronger than ours." Leo translated.

"How?" Raph asked.

"While I was meditating earlier, I heard your brother call out for me. If he was in space as you say, and I was here in the Lair, then Donatello reached out hundreds of thousands of miles with only his mind to ask for help. Well, let us think of it like this. Whether from sheer desperation or a strength that he did not know he possessed, Donatello has reached this new level and it is a very big accomplishment."

When Leo, Mikey, and Raph looked over at their brother, there was a light blush dusting his cheeks. Embarrassment, pride, and modesty tended to tongue-tie the brainy brother and all three of the Hamato kids knew it, so they'd congratulate him, leave it alone, and maybe tease him about it once in a while.

Leo patted Don's back, then moved to the dojo for meditation. Raph smirked. "Nice job, genius." then left for his punching bad "de-tox" session. Mikey flipped over the couch to face the TVs, turning on his gaming console. "Good job, Donny. Now I have an alien invasion to beat."

Don sighed, then turned for the lab. "Thank God." He whispered.


	2. Yin and Yang

Yin and Yang

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

April O'Neil was very confused. She didn't understand why people only _compared_ Donatello and Raphael, but never _contrast_ them. Anyone who knew the Hamato family knew the Hamato twins. Anyone who knew the Hamato twins would know that they look and act nothing alike. Even their eyes spoke differences between them.

Donatello's, more commonly know as Don, eyes where a soft gentle chocolate brown that held nothing and everything at all. The younger twin held his head high with pride and respect most of the time, but if you where unlucky enough to be on his bad side, because that was _extremely_ hard to accomplish because Don was quite fond of giving second, third, and even forth chances (much to the exasperation of his twin and brothers), you'd see a whole different side that had his body, voice, and face completely voice of any emotion (unless you where the Shredder or one of his cronies, because then all you could see was burning, unadulterated _rage)_ that said Don was about two seconds from, depending on how far and how long you pushed, walking away and letting the teachers or his brothers handle it (because Don was truly _terrifying_ when he was right and truly angry) or about three seconds from using the ninjitsu his whole family knew how to use on you though he didn't look like he could.

Don's older twin Raphael, better known as Raph, was his complete opposite. Amber eyes that more often than not held irritation automatically softened at one thing and one thing only. His family. He had an infamous temper that only Don could sooth and his eyes showed how closely guarded he was and how protective he was over his family. There was a certain something about him, no one could find out what, that had you second guessing if you had a plan that involved anyone of them.

If April had to compare the two, she'd say Yin and Yang.

Different as night and day, but madly protective over the other even with their differences. If she was honest, they where protective of each other _because_ of their differences. Don's genius and creativity was pretty much a magnet for bullies and unwanted attention from the Foot Clan, Shredder, and every other crime syndicate in New York City. Raph's hot-headed, "leap first" personality got the Ninjas into more fixes than she cared to _start_ counting.

There was actually a few incidents that she could recall had one or the other in need of a rescue.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

 _Don had to stay after because of Robotics Club. Coincidentally, Raph had to stay after because of a false accusation that landed him detention. He grumbled under his breath about Casey Jones and hockey under his breath as he walked Don to Robotics on his way to detention._

 _Don had laughed at his twin brother with fond exasperation. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked._

 _"I'll tell ya on the way home, Donny. Go have fun with yer "Nerd Group". I gotta get before Mrs Jones has my head." Raph replied, stopping next to the classroom of Mr. Burns and holding up his fist._

 _"Alright. Bye, Raph. Have fun." Don said, bumping his fist against his twin's, then waving as he disappeared into the classroom. There was a greeting from his brother, then a "hey, Don" from the teacher (and maybe Casey 'nerdy' little brother Cody) and Raph shook his head fondly, heading to the detention room just down the hall._

 _Casey, his best friend (other than Don) and teammate, already sat in one chair at the back. The ebony haired senior looked up as Raph came in and grinned. He put two fingers to his temple in a mock salute and Raph nodded so they didn't get in trouble. The amber eyed teen sat in his usual seat in the front row and the hour of torture began._

 _When the hour was over, Mrs Jones laid into them about respecting the school and not getting into fights, Raph and Casey replied with the standard "Yes Mrs Jones" and the elderly teacher smiled fondly, sending them on their way._

 _Casey looked at Raph and sighed. "Sorry for getting you in trouble Raph."_

 _Raph waved off the apology. "Ah, c'mon Jones, if you hadn't asked, I would've jumped in myself and you know it." He replied._

 _"Yeah, so we picking up Don too?" He asked._

 _Raph nodded. "Don said that if the meeting didn't run overtime, they'd get out about ten minutes before us and he'd wait for me. How 'bout Cody?"_

 _Casey shook his head, long hair flying. "Nah, kid had a dentist appointment after school and couldn't go." He replied._

 _Raph nodded, then stopped dead in his tracks. There, by the Shell Cycle, that Don (the little genius he is) had made specifically for him and Raph tinkered with, was Don, but he wasn't alone. Standing over him as he leaned against Raph's bike, well their bike, was Hun. The resident school bully and leader of the Purple Dragons (a gang that worked under the Shredder.)._

 _Don looked calm as the pond in the backyard, but his eyes where hard as steel. You'd have to look extremely, extremely, close to see the spark of fear Don had covered up with the look Raph so fondly described as his look of rage._

 _Raph didn't like the way Hun was standing over his brother. Raph didn't like the way Hun was looking at his brother. Raph didn't like the fact that Hun thought he could come up to the younger Hamato twin and talk to him in any way. Raph didn't like it at all._

 _Casey stopped next to Raph and followed his gaze to the younger twin. "Now what do ya think Hun wants?" He asked the ginger teen._

 _"Don't know, don't care. I'm getting him away from my brother." Raph snapped in reply, already heading over to the bike, Don, and, more importantly, Hun._

 _"Yo, Donny!" He yelled as if just coming from detention and he hadn't seen Hun yet. "You ready to go yet? Dad wants us back by six for diner!"_

 _"Yeah, Raph!" Don replied, though his eyes never left the cold grey ones of Hun._

 _Raph came up with Casey behind him. "Good," then his eyes turned to Hun and they narrowed dangerously. "And what do you want?" He snapped._

 _Hun sneered at the three teens. "You're clearly not familiar with the terms of how I work." He snapped._

 _Raph raised a red eyebrow unimpressed. "And, clearly, you're unfamiliar with how Hamatos work. Now, I've gotta get my brother back home before our Dad goes ballistic on us. Good bye." He replied, pushing past him and mounting the red bike and pulling on the red helpmate Don had found to go with the bike. "Let's go, Don." He said._

 _"Coming, Raph." Don replied, climbing onto the bike behind his brother, putting on the spare helmet, and wrapping his arms around the elders chest to secure himself to the bike. "Ready."_

 _Raph shot a pointed look at Hun. "Watch your feet." He deadpanned, then started the bike and shot off in the direction of the Hamato House, calling over his shoulder. "See ya, Casey!"_

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Another time had seen Raph in a cage after he tackled Mikey away from a splash of mutagen.

 _Raph growled under his breath as he attempted to stab the electronic lock to the cage he was trapped in._

 _"Need a little help?" Called a familiar soft voice._

 _Raph looked up and his eyes locked on those of his younger twin, Don._ "Genzai!" _He cried. "Yes, I could use the help. Are you okay?" He asked._

 _Don jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of the cage with his duffel bag on his shoulder. "I'm fine. You're the one trapped in a cage." He held out a piece of rope._

 _"You're the one who was knocked out in the fight." Raph countered smoothly, taking the rope and tying it to the bars._

 _"It's a mild concussions. I'll survive." Don replied, tossing the rope to the rafters with the utmost accuracy. He caught the end as it fell and pulled._

 _Raph stepped back, mentally hoping his oldest and youngest brothers where prepared for a tongue lashing when he got out, waiting for the crash of the busted bars. It didn't come and Don growled in frustration. "Yeah, Leo, 'it'll work' my bo staff." He sighed. Then pulled the rope down and untying it. He shoved it back in his duffel bag and pulled out an electronic lock pick._

 _"While you're doing that, where's_ Tenshi _and_ Raion?"

 _"Stalling Hun." The brunette replied, picking at the lock. There was a beep and the cage flew open, almost knocking Don in the head, but Don's lightning fast reflexes where faster._

 _Raph jumped from the cage and nodded his thanks to his twin and then they ran from the building, meeting Leo and Mikey at the entrance and proceeding to blast out the doorway while Mikey and Leo got a lecture on "the importance of resting while injured" that let them know he wasn't happy with them sending Don to come get him when he had a concussion._

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Yin and Yang where the exact words she'd use to describe the Hamato Twins. So the next time she heard Casey say, "Don's a lot like Raph, April."

She proceeded to sit him on the couch with a beer and reply. "Have you ever heard of Yin and Yang?"


	3. The Arena

Turtles in Space (The Arena)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

The alien creature knocked Don back. The genius fell on his chest and laid there completely still. _Mistake 1_. The other aliens tried to keep Raph from his twin brother, but the ginger teen knocked them all down and ran over to the fallen brunette. _Mistake 2_. "I got your back, Don!" He yelled, pulling up his brother's fallen weapon and jumping in front of the younger brunette.

The teen slowly sat up and shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs as Mikey joined Raph in defending Don.

The whip snapped with a sharp movement of Gruel's arm. "Stop. Gladiators do not defend each other! In the Games the weak deserve no mercy!"

Mikey and Leo stared at him like he was insane. Gruel had just called _Donatello,_ the bravest and smartest and kindest and most loyal of the Hamato Clan _weak. Mistake 3_.

The whip was caught by the trident in Raph's hands. Electricity played across the shaft and spread over Raph's body, but being a fire elemental, Raph wasn't harmed. "Wrong Horn-Head. We look after our own." Raph snapped, a flick of his wrist wrenching the whip from Gruel's hand.

Don stood and took the weapon his brother dropped as another alien charged at them. "Thanks guys, this one's all mine." He ran to meet the gladiator and with the agility of a panther had the gladiator on his knees with his own wrist wraps pinning the aliens arms to his sides.

Gruel, so angry he was practically spewing smoke from his the nose, called practice time over and sent the gladiators and Ninjas to their "rooms". "Rooms" as it was, where just little cells separated by wooden stalls mounted on the floor and walls. Hay, caked with dirt and what was hoped not to be blood, was thrown into one corner and was barely big enough for one human let alone four.

Leo and Mikey wordlessly gave the makeshift bed to Raph and Don, the genius protesting against it and only accepting when his three brothers agreed to rotate out every 30 minutes.

His ginger haired teenage twin laid next to him on the hay and pulled Don down next to him, putting an arm around the genius' shoulders as the brunette settled in as best he could. Raph rubbed Don arm with the hand around his shoulders and played with his hair with the other, speaking softly to try and relax him, eventually coaxing enough tension out of Donny's shoulders, that had been there since they'd been blasted to space, to lull the brunette Earth Elemental to sleep. Even if only for a handful of minutes.

About 5 minutes later, Leo broke the silence that had fallen upon them. "You know, I really think this place could be nice. If it was run right." He spoke in a low voice so he didn't wake his sleeping brother (which would effectively upset Don, anger Raph, and probably get him killed since Raph was the only one who could get by with waking Don up after the genius had a late night in the lab, on patrol, or just a bad day and was conked out in Raph's room, on the couch, or the cot mainly used to tend to the injuries, it tended to vary depending on the situation) and the gladiators didn't over hear them.

"I know how you feel. I get the vibe the place could be an opera house or a cinema or something." Mikey added.

"Even if the Prime Leader did step down or die or whatever, I doubt people would be able to come here and have a good time. What they're doing here is wrong, just wrong. It's like giving Splinter up to the Shred Head, it don feel right." Raph snapped softly, rubbing Don's arm when the younger twin shuddered with the cold wind blowing through the dungeon. He glowed a soft, warm red that provided enough heat to keep all of them warm in the freezing dungeon.

"I know." Leo replied, sitting on the floor in the lotus position on the floor at the edge of the hay. "You guys can keep the hay, I'm gonna meditate a while. Mikey?"

Mikey nodded, joining Leo on the floor. Raph smiled, mentally thanking them for letting Don sleep. He adjusted his position slightly on the hay and tucked Donny under his chin. Amber eyes closed and Raph drifted off to sleep.


	4. The List

Hamatos and Orokus

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **This is just to show you who will be in the stories. I accept requests by the way, so if you have something special, I'd be glad to hear it.**

* * *

Hamato Team

Hamato Miwa/Armonia

Hamato Leonardo/Raion

Hamato Raphael/Iyasa

Hamato Donatello/Genzai

Hamato Michelangelo/Tenshi

Martin Grey/Malachi

Richard Petty/Leatherhead

Jason Cross/Mondo Gecko

Casey Jones/Nightwatcher

April O'Neil/Rogue

Cody Jones/Serling X

Michel Hansford/Metalhead

Tyler Rockwell/Monkeybrains

Pete Angler/Pigeonboy

Spike Android/Slash

Hamato Yoshi/Splinter

Teng Shen/Lotus

Timothy Thompson/Mutagen Man

Sydney Green/Quarry

Samuel Green/Stonebiter

Riley Green/Razorfist

* * *

Oroku Team

Saki/Shredder

Kevin Neilly/Tiger Claw

Xever/Fishface

Christopher Bradford/Rahzar

Bexster Speckman (Oops, I mean Baxter Stockman)/Buzzkill

Anton Zeck/Bebop

Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady

Hun Watterson/Purple Dragon

John Hart/Bishop

Foot Clan

Purple Dragons

Kraang


	5. Mutants and Nightmares

Mutants and Nightmares (2003)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Time._ All I needed was a little more time. Sadly, I never had any time and if I did, it wasn't on my side. Now my brother is a mutant and I can do nothing to help him until Leatherhead finishes the Retro-Mutagen.

I press my hand on the glass holding my mutant brother captive. The great hulking figure in the distant corner says away from my hands. "It's okay, bro." I speak softly, trying to keep him calm while looking into the brown eyes I didn't recognize behind the ripped purple mask.

Miwa, my oldest sibling, comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Time to take your own advice, little brother." She tells me. "The couch is set up, so you can still keep him safe. I'll take watch duty while you're out." Miwa tells me.

"Thanks, sis." I replied, getting up from my chair to let her take my place and walking over to the lumpy couch in the living room.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

 _"Don?" I called. The word echoed in the darkness around me. "Donny? You here?"_

 _"Don't come any closer!" A small, but familiar voice called back. "I-I'm warning you!"_

 _"Don, calm down, it's me." I told him._

 _"I know. Stay back!" He yelled._

 _"Donny?" I asked._

 _"No! Can't you see? You've already done enough! Stay back!" Don cried, standing protectively over the body of a black haired teen with dull almond eyes._

Leo.

 _"Don, what happened to Leo!" I cried, trying to lunge forward and get to my older brother._

 _"The same thing that happened to Mikey. And Miwa. And Father." Don replied._

 _I looked closer and saw the marks of a sai that littered Leo's body. My sais. I looked at Don. "Donny... Did I do this?" I asked pleaded for him to say no._

 _With tears streaming down his face he nodded, holding Leo's sword in front of him for protection. Against me. His twin brother._

 _I backed away shaking my head. "No." I whispered. "No. No! NO!" I yelled, falling to one knee and gripping my fire-y red hair._

 _Don looked like he desperately wanted to drop the sword and run to my side to make it all better like he used to when we where kids and still did on occasion, but he knew better than anyone that you couldn't let your guard down. Ever._

 _"I'm sorry, Raph." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Sorry._

 _So sorry._

I bolted awake to those words. Sweat poured down my face and I'm sure my eyes where wide open. I pushed back the blanket. I needed to know. I needed to know if they where okay.

I saw Miwa still sitting in the chair, but she'd fallen asleep against the cage. I sighed. She was okay.

I rushed up the stairs and stopped at Leo's door. He was a light sleeper. I'd have to be careful. I slid the door open as far as I dared and slipped in through the hole. I tiptoed over to his bed and peeked at the figure laying in it.

Leo was there. So was Mikey. I sighed in relief. Blonde and black heads of hair lay spread out on the pillows and almond and honey brown eyes lay closed. Both where completely unharmed.

 _Alive._ They're okay. I slipped back out the door and slid it shut, failing to notice the honey brown eyes cracking open and watching me as I did.

I walked back out to the living room and gently shook Miwa's shoulder. "Wake up, big sister. Time to take your own advice." I told her softly.

She groaned as hazel eyes cracked open and she stretched out. "Thanks Raph." She mumbled, getting up and heading back to the stairs and up to her room.

I sat at the stool and continued my vigil as I had for the past week. Mikey's crazy friend, Jason would be coming by later with the chemicals Leatherhead needed and Don would be fixed by the time Master Splinter got back from his solo mission.

I know that. I believe that. I would live by it. Don's mutation is temporary and I was going to fix it.


	6. Acceptance

Acceptance (2003/2k14)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

"What do you mean 'don't accept?" Asked Leo, standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the twins in front of him.

Raph looked at him through narrowed amber eyes, tightening his hold on the crying brunette. "Exactly what I said. When we found out that you, me, Don, and Mikey where mutants, separated siblings, and had bat-shit crazy powers of the elements, Don begged me not to keep it a secret. Then you pushed us to tell because your Father accepted you and Mike and they rejected him. My brother. My twin. My everything. They where strangely okay with me, but rejected him. So I walked. Took everything I could think of that we might need and makes us up. You got any room in there?" It was spoken like a request, but Leo got the feeling Raph wasn't asking.

The ebony teen sighed. "Father's not gonna like this. Alright, you know the routine. Bedtime at nine, lights out by ten. No disturbing Father when he's meditating, etc, etc. We'll tell Father when he gets home from work." Leo moved aside, taking the duffel bag Don tended to have on him all the time and letting the twins pass so he could grab their bags.

Raph nodded his thanks as he led his younger twin brother in with no hesitation. He spoke to Don with gentle words and softer guidance, leading the genius down the hall and helping him change. Then proceeding to lay down with him while he fell asleep.

Leo watched on in silence, feeling envy at his newly found younger brothers' relationship.

Raph looked up at the water element. "Breath a word of this to anyone and you'll be eating dirt." He threatened softly, eyes showing no malice or promise to follow through on that threat.

Leo played along anyway, holding up his hands in surrender with a smile on his face as he left the room. He had meditation to get to anyway.


	7. Memories

Memories (2003/2012)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **THIS IS A HUGE SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 2012 EPISODE REQUIEM! DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOU. HAVEN'T. WATCHED. THE. EPISODE!**

A brother hung his head, unable to feel and unable to cry.

He couldn't be gone. He was their Master. He had been through unimaginable pain and hardship.

And yet, the proof sat right in front of him in his Master's jaded sword. Their sensei. Their _father._

He closed his eyes, unable to face the world outside his door. Unable to bear the look on his brothers' faces. Unable to hear their friend's words of pity.

Their friend's hadn't known his Master as long as they had.

He remember first getting his weapon, feeling warm hands on his arms as he was guided through another movement.

He remembered running to Master's room after a nightmare and receiving a smile and invitation in return.

He remembered comforting his father after the mother they didn't remember had passed.

Most importantly. He remembered his Father's warning.

 _You cannot fight the evil of the world unless you have reason and motivation. You cannot be unmotivated when the time comes to meet the ultimate enemy. You must remember, my son, to have motivation and never let it out of your sight. Otherwise, you will fail._

His eyes narrowed. He had his motivation.

"I will avenge you father."

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

The second brother grunted, pushing his fists through the dummy again.

He remembered the first time his father had shown him how to reel in his imagination and how to let it go wild.

Now his sensei was gone.

He shut himself away from the outside realm, unable to face it without letting go of his pain.

His father was gone. And he knew who had taken him.

He remembered the cool feeling of leather in his hands for the first time. He remembered the click of wood on metal as his weapons spun in his hands.

His father had shown him how to fight. His father had _taught_ him how to defend.

That relationship had been broken, he'd felt the ties snapping like ribbons, then his end fluttering in the wind.

His father had shown him how to use his mind and how to hone his skills.

He felt the second his father faded.

He didn't get to say good bye.

His tears slid down his cheeks as he fell to the floor, his nose meeting the hard, cool materials of their training mats.

"I'll fix this, Father. I'll make it right."

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

The third brother stared blankly at the wall.

He couldn't tear away his gaze. Not for the voices at his door, nor the sounds of life below his bed.

That was the wall his father had fix when he'd sent his fist through the drywall after an awful fight.

He didn't often get so upset.

But the fight had driven him to anger and he hadn't been able to restrain himself.

He remembered his Father's gentle reprimanding. The smell of fresh paint as he went to sleep that night.

His Father had taught him how to channel his anger into protecting his family.

Not blind rage.

Now his Father was unable to teach him anymore.

His Father was unable to do anything.

He'd never again feel his Father's hand correcting posture and positioning. Never feel his Father's hands on his forehead as he checked the boiling temperature that left him in bed.

He'd never again hear his Father tell him that no matter what path he chose, what he did, or who he became, he'd always love his son.

His eyes didn't leave the wall as tears slid down his already tear slicked face.

"I won't let him get away with this. He'll regret the day he crossed us."

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

The fourth brother couldn't leave the kitchen.

He'd never had much skills in languages, meditation, or fighting, but cooking had come easily to him.

His Father had taught him how.

He remembered the very first lesson.

He remembered what they made.

He remembered the pain of burns when he'd accidentally touched the hot pan.

That pain didn't compare to the pain he felt now.

The pain crushing his chest suffocated him. It crushed him.

The worst part was, he couldn't escape it.

His escape was elusive.

He was unable to grasp it and pull it close.

He was unable to escape the pain.

His eyes fell closed as new emotion burned away the pain.

"I'll end him, Father. He'll be ashed when I'm done."

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

The brother stood in unison and wiped away their tears. They met in the main room and went back to their Master's bed.

They sat in a square, each placing a hand on a corner of the bed.

"For honor." Whispered one.

"For justice." Continued the second.

"For peace." The third murmured.

"And Sensei." Finished the forth.

"We will end this. The Shredder will regret the day he set his sights of the Hamato Clan. This all ends. _Tonight."_

They all nodded their heads.

They would storm the Shredders lair. They would cut down anyone in their way.

They would burn his home to the ground and make him regret killing their Master.

If he thought fleeing would save him, he would be hunted down like a dog.

If he thought he could run, he would be cut down.

If he thought he could fight, they would crush him where they stood.

They would burn him, crush his throne, and topple his rein over lesser being that knew no better. They would free those he'd enslaved and they would avenge their Father's life.

His death would not be in vain.

The Shredder would not be shown mercy, for he'd never extended extended any to others.

He would not be save no matter how hard he tried, how far he ran, or how hard he fought.

The Shredder would be reduced to nothing but a memory, and even that would be reduced to ashes.

The brothers would be sure.

The Shredder was going down.

 **Kudos** **to anyone who can get the order of the brothers correct.**


	8. Green Monster

Monster (2003)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Don really doesn't understand why he felt this way.

He really shouldn't, he was the one who introduced them in the first place, but the anger that bubbled up in his chest as he saw his brother head out on another date with Mona Lisa was almost too much to bare.

He doesn't think it would bother him so much if Raph didn't just drop everything he was doing to answer a phone call or respond to a text. Even if he was helping Don with something.

Even if Don _needed_ him.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Don still remembered his brother's words, those soft words the ginger had whispered to the brunette as they laid in bed the third time in a row Raph had found Don crying in his room. _If you need me, come and find me. I'm always here for you._

With Mona Lisa, better known to non ninjas as Melissa Lindsey, in the picture, he assumed it would be the same thing, but then as he lay in bed after an awful nightmare with the Triceratons and that _stupid metal helmet_ he remembered the reason he wasn't getting up to go see if Raph was awake.

 _Don knocked gently at the door, hoping not to wake Mikey in the room next door._

 _Mona Lisa was the person who answered. He didn't know she was here._

 _"Hi." Don tried for a smile, but with the recent fear on his mind, he didn't succeed._

 _"Raphael is asleep." Was all she said._

 _"I know." Don replied._

 _"I will not wake him." Mona said, this time with more force and Don got the idea that she didn't want him there._

 _"I figured, sorry I woke you." Don turned and Mona snapped the door closed._

 _"Mona? Who was that? Was that Donny?" Raph's sleepy voice asked from inside the room._

 _"No," there was a pause, then, "Raphael!" There was the sound of someone getting up and Don moved back to his room before the door was opened. If Mona didn't want him there, then Raph probably didn't either._

 _Unfortunately, he didn't close the door quick enough and he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands when Raph came in. "Hey Donny." The ginger sat on the bed next to him. "You alright?"_

 _Don nodded._

 _Raph gauged him under an analytic gaze. "No, you aren't. You can lie to Mona, Donny, but you can't lie to me."_

 _Don couldn't hold back his tears any longer and ended up sobbing into Raph's shoulder while Raph rocked them back and forth. He ended up crying himself to sleep._

 _When he woke, Raph and Mona where arguing outside his door. He sat up, and caught Raph's attention, but Mona closed the door before Raph could take so much as a step towards Don's room._

Don had to force himself to stay put. He had to make himself stay in the bed instead of seeking out Raph's comfort as he normally would.

He knew the consequences of staying away from his brother in times of stress, it was the price he had to pay when he learned he had powers.

Unfortunately, his jealousy (though he wasn't sure that's what it was) almost drove an ice pick between the bond he and Raph shared.

The green monster struck. And it wouldn't let go.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

When Don woke up that morning, he could already feel the repercussions of staying away from his brother so long after a stressful night *****.

His head was killing him and his hands shook, but it was bearable and he was fine.

Don could do it.

As he went down for breakfast, he became aware of the shaking in his legs too, it made him fall down the stairs and hit his head on the post.

"Donny?" Raph asked.

Anger bloomed under scarlet skin and brown eyes flashed a brief green as he stood quickly and dusted himself off.

"Don, you alright?" Raph called, coming over from the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Don called back, voice clipped and tone dismissive.

He brushed passed his brother and his shoulder hit a broad chest. What little contact they had in that single moment immediately eased the headache, but the shaking would require further contact, like an arm around the shoulders or a hug.

Don filled his cup of coffee and headed for the lab, locking the door and refusing to let anyone in. He gave no thought to the fact that Raph had the spare key Don had made when the doors where put on. He didn't think about Raph period.

As the doors shut behind him with a satisfying slam, he also gave little thought to the fact that it was Raph who urged him to ask Splinter to build this place and it was Raph who helped him draw out to plans.

All he could think about was Mona _fucking_ Lisa and her stupid, _stupid_ control over _his_ twin brother.

He'd been with Raph since the hot-head was born, not her! It was Don that comforted Raph after Summer Richards had broken his heart over the summer of eighth grade, not _her_. It was Don who'd been there after every fight with Leo, after every scratch that needed stitching, and every low Raph had ever been through.

Mona Lisa hadn't been there since Raph was born. Mona Lisa had just shown up last year of a dammed boat that led to Europe.

Don wished he could shove her back on it.

Or go back in time and convince her not to go.

Then he felt guilty because Raph _deserved_ to be happy and if Mona Lisa made him happy, then Don should respect that.

Then he cringed because _damn_ if he didn't sound like a school girl with a crush.

Don ignored the black at the edges of his vision, chalking it up to his mind playing tricks on him, and took a sip from his coffee mug.

Then he sat at his computer with intent to actually get some work done, but then the shaking in his hands decided to prevent him from doing anything significant and the black in his vision grew until he felt like he had tunnel vision.

He knew he should've called out, called for Raph or Dad, but he was unable. He should've been screaming, but just like that his vision went dark and his thoughts noticeably slowed down, moving like a snail through syrup.

Don felt light.

He knew he was falling.

These where the consequences of his powers.

Stupid jealousy.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Raph felt he should've gone after Don and explained what happened after he fell asleep, but he knew better than to push.

He should've pushed.

He should've _shoved_.

His mistake was the reason Raph was sitting next to a bed with his brother laying deathly still on it.

The second the doctor left, Raph was in the room, hands on Don's cheeks as he checked the damage wasn't too extensive. He shifted his hand to the brunet's stomach and let his warm flames fly over Don's pale body, slowly warming his freezing skin. Just as fire destroyed, it also created life, and the color slowly came back to Don's face.

As chocolate eyes fluttered open and his skin regained it's color, Don's voice rasped in a groan. "Raph?" He asked. "What happened?"

He tried to sit up, but Raph's free hand pushed at his shoulder and he settled back down. "You didn't come stay with me yesterday night. I know you had a nightmare. Why?" He lifted his hand from Don's torso and lifted it to his forehead, body glowing a gentle, soft red.

Don didn't turn his head, that showed his reluctance to fight, but he closed his eyes, and that showed his stubbornness. "Don't you have to get back to Mona Lisa?" He asked softly.

A whine almost escaped his lips when Raph took the warmth away. He could _not_ stop the sigh that pushed out when the warmth was brought back somewhere around his arms.

"Don, Melissa and I broke up. She didn't think it was a good idea for you to be so codependent. I set her straight and sent her on her way." Raph explained.

"When did that happen?" Don asked sleepily, pushing his head into Raph's hands.

"Last night, you fell asleep and Mona came in later tell me it was time to come back to bed. You where fine. I wouldn't let her wake you up, so we took it to my room and she didn't let me go back until I set her straight about what happened when I stayed away when you got to into that big head of yours. She still thought it was a bad idea, so I sent her on her way. No girl comes before you, Donny. No girl, no way." Raph told him.

Don mumbled lightly, and though Raph couldn't understand, he saw the way Don's face and shoulders relaxed and he knew he'd been forgiven.

Perhaps the green monster didn't have quite a bad hold after all.

 ***Due to the boys birth rights and such, they have powers that help them fight the Foot and Shredder.**

 **However, there are certain things they have to do in order to _keep_ those powers. It began when their father told then about their powers at about five years of age.**

 **Leo and Mikey have to stick together and renew a connection each night otherwise their powers start to go haywire.**

 **Leo's powers of water and Mikey's powers over air make them a powerful tag team and that makes their powers connected in a way, so they can't stray to far away or go to long without some sort oof contact.**

 **The same goes for Raph and Don, the difference being that it's only Don that's effected because fire, in it's own way, is kind of alive, and when Don's powers start to go haywire, then Raph's do too. It's just Don that feels the _physical_ aspects of it.**

 **Leo and Raph don't have such problems because Water and Fire are natural opposites. This is also why their fights get so heated, pun not intended.**

 **Mikey and Don don't have these problems either, not because they're natural opposites, but because they aren't as compatible and Don to Raph or Mikey to Leo. They get along pretty well though, and rarely ever fight.**

 **The pain levels in order of how difficult they are to manage are:**

 **Don**

 **Leo**

 **Mikey**

 **Raph**


	9. Bonding

Bonding

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Despite Don spending the majority of his time with his elder twin, he was also quite fond of weekly chess games with his older brother.

Leo was a strategic person, the only one with the patience to play against Don's genius brain.

Sometimes, Mikey and Raph would watch them play. They'd pull up chairs and comment from time to time, asking how a move was done or what it's name was.

Other times it was Splinter, wandering over after his programs had gone off and watching silently and peacefully as his sons matched wits.

Most of the time, Don was the one who won their weekly games.

Sometimes though, when Don was excited about a project or blueprint he was telling Leo about, the ebony would manage to beat him.

Don was grateful that Leo would play with him. Not because his brothers weren't smart enough, but because they would get frustrated and that was never good for the home.

Because then Mikey would be bouncing up and down off the walls or Raph's frustration would build and build, until finally. It would all come to a screeching halt and a brother would snap.

Someone else would run off.

Another brother would chase after them.

It would be hours, well into the next day, before either brother was seen again.

And to be honest, Don didn't like how suspenseful the house's atmosphere felt during those times, because if he wasn't chasing after the brother that ran, then he was worrying at home.

So while he still asked if they wanted to play him, only on occasion when Leo was busy, they declined and Don would be secretly grateful.

TMNT~TMNT~TMNT

Raph often got along best with Donny, that much wasn't really a secret. But the next brother he got along with best, was Mikey.

Mikey had a zen vibe around him that Leo didn't have and Don couldn't replicate.

Mikey, to be honest, was their mediator. He knew how to calm Raph, sooth Leo, and comfort Don, all at the same time.

It wasn't a big wonder why.

Mikey was a stress reliever. He would screw with Raph until the ginger boy snapped and would drop everything to chase him.

It was rather cathartic.

So the next time a water bomb was dropped on his while he pounded the Hell out of the punching dummy in the dojo, he made sure to give Mikey a three second head start.

 _"Mikey!"_

 **Sorry it's so short, I don't really know what to put that the show doesn't already show us and the first part kind of got off track, sorry about that, but here it is. Skye7Diamond (spelling?) I'll be getting to the rest of your prompts soon, I promise.**

 **Memories chapter order: Raph, Donnie, Leo, Mikey.**


	10. You'll Be In My Heart

You'll Be In My Heart (2003)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **This is for Skye7Diamond. For your prompts "Raph and Don bonding more off" and I swear, the rest of the prompts are coming, I just haven't had much tine recently and I'm struggling to put it into words. I am working on then though and figuring things out and fitting them into place, I'll try to have them out soon now that I have more time.**

"Don? Donny?" Yelled Raph as he landed on another building.

"Donny!" They'd been searching for hours by rooftop, Raph leading them anywhere Don would've gone to be alone.

No one was quite sure what happened, but Raph got the feeling that someone at school had been going beyond simple teasing and settling more into the bully/jerk category.

Raph knew it was about the bond between himself and his twin. Otherwise, Don would've come and talked to Raph about it. He never came to Raph to talk about the bond between them because it hurt too much to think of Raph's rejection if he did.

Raph wasn't sure where those thoughts had come from, but he was always quick to put a stop to them whenever he could.

"Leo! Get Mikey and go around the docks a few times, then head home. I'll try West Street and Main." Raph spoke into the T-Comms Don had been tinkering with the day before.

" _Got it. Good luck._ " Leo replied through the slight static.

"You too." Raph sighed, then he looked out over the city and sighed again. "Come on Donny, where are you." He asked himself. Then he rushed to the edge and flipped to the other side of the alley way.

Donatello, as it turned out, was closer than Raph thought. Up high in the old bell tower on the corner of West and Main, he gazed out over the horizon and sighed, tears running over his face every time he blinked.

He didn't understand why May Bell thought and said what she did, but he did know that it hurt. It hurt bad.

 _A boy can't love another boy, Donatello. Not even brothers. It's common knowledge, brothers hate each other. Always do. My brothers would gut each other with forks if they thought they could get away with it._

In May Bell's family, all the men absolutely hated each other. Didn't matter what they said or did, all the men just hated each other. They tolerated each other at best. And just barely.

Raph constantly reminded Don that the ginger did not by any means hate the brunette boy, but given that May Bell's brothers hated each other who's to say that it wasn't just a ruse.

"Donny?" Called a familiar voice. "Donny!"

Don looked up. His redheaded brother was on the roof top of the adjacent building. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called the brunette's name again.

Don didn't move, only gazed fearfully at his older twin, looking like he wanted to run, but was frozen to the spot.

Then the red head spotted him and looked excited. He put a hand to his ear and spoke into the open air. "I found him!"

Taking a running start, Raph jumped to the balcony of the bell tower and the up to the hollowed alcove Don was perched in.

 _"Donny!"_ He exclaimed, looking excited as he looked down at the younger twin. "Thank goodness, you're okay!"

" _Bien sûr, je suis d'accord. Je suis allé pour obtenir certains air pendant un moment_." Don replied, not caring that he was speaking a language Raph didn't understand in depth.

Raph sighed. _"English,_ Donny, I only caught half of that." He sat next to the brunette boy, easily reading his body language to know exactly what had Don so upset, but patiently waiting for Don to explain.

"I said, "of course, I'm okay. I just went to get some air for a while." I'm fine. _Tres bien_." Don replied.

Raph sighed. "Alright. Out with it. What's going on in that genius brain of yours?" He demanded. Don knew him well enough to know that Raph wasn't demanding anything, just asking if the younger was okay while sounding gruff.

"May Bell Harper said that boys can't love each other. She told me that all brothers hated each other. And that her own would gut each other with forks if they could get away with it." Don stated blandly.

"Don, do you really believe that?" Raph asked him.

Don shrugged, then more tears fell down his face.

Raph reached over and took Don's hand, prepared to comfort his brother the way he knew that the brunette would only accept from him.

" _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry_."

Raph rubbed away Don's tears with his free hand. Don looked up with watery chocolate eyes.

" _For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry_." Raph pulled Don into a hug. Don held on to the ginger's arms tightly.

Raph pulled him even closer as he continued to sing to the younger twin. He knew Don would understand the meaning. _I'm here, I won't leave, and I'm nothing like the others._

" _Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more_." Don was always deceptively perceptive and observant. He often knew what was going on before others even knew it would happen. Don knew exactly what Raph was trying to convey to him, and he was grateful that Raph was doing so, it was helping ten-folds. He didn't feel like he was spinning anymore and that was a definite improvement.

Raph smiled when he felt the tension bleed from the brunette's shoulders. Don was calming down, that was a good sign. He kept going. " _Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us. We're not that different at all_."

Don finally wrapped his arms around Raph's shoulders, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Raph rubbed his hands down Don's arms. Yes, this was much better, Don wasn't so upset anymore.

" _And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more_." Raph sighed, allowing himself to relax now that Don wasn't in danger of running off and getting himself hurt. For all his genius, sometimes he could be pretty dense.

Don breathed in the smokey leather scent of his twin brother and let that ground him to the Earth. He felt so much better now. He sang along softly as Raph's voice met the bridge of the song.

" _Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know_." Raph smiled as he heard Don's voice join his. If Don was singing, then he was feeling better. The brunette would be fine.

" _When destiny calls, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know they will. We'll show them together, cause,_ " Don's voice rose in volume, uncaring if anyone else heard. For once, he didn't mind.

" _You'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always_." Raph closed out the song and Don pulled back.

"Thank you, _Kaen_." Don whispered.

"You're in my heart, _Ai,_ always. I don't care what May Bell Harper's family does, or even what she says. You're my brother and I love you and that's never gonna chance. You'll be in my heart. Always." Raph whispered.

Don smiled, burying his face in Raph's chest and wrapping his arms around his twin. "Thank you."

 _You'll be in my heart. Always._

 ***Kaen- Flame**

 ***Ai- Love**


	11. Not a Chapter, Just Me Ranting

**Okay. So, here's the thing.**

 **I understand that through my writing, I come off as favoring Donatello. Yes, Don is my favorite and yes I will highlight him and his powers a little more than the others, but no I do not believe that Don is better than his brothers.**

 **I believe that each brother had their own individual strengths.**

 **Leo's is his ability to lead and his ability to connect to the astral plain through meditation.**

 **Raph's is his strength and passion for protecting his brothers and skill for training.**

 **Don's is his intellect and creativity to invent such things as the ShellCycle and the ShellRazer.**

 **Mikey's is his ability to let things roll of his back and keep everyone around his happy.**

 **I love all the boys equally, I just favor Don and Raph.**

 **So please, don't think I think of anyone as better. I don't appreciate the thought.**

 **Thank you and have a pleasant day,**

 **AndiKane**


	12. Stand Up

Stand Up (2003)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

It was late that day after school and Raph had stayed behind for an after school detention.

(It wasn't his fault this time. That stupid kid who threw the first punch, he was just defending himself.)

Don and Cody had also been staying after for a Robotics Project, so Raph was picking them up.

(Casey would normally be there, but he had a double hockey game so Cody was heading to the Hamato's for the night.)

As he turned another corner, Raph thought about the more recent moves their father, Hamato Yoshi (owner and Sensei of the only town dojo), had taught them.

It was called the Freezing Dragon.

It was mostly meant for someone with Leo's kind of powers, but that was okay, they could use it for their specific powers anyways.

Then, thinking of dragons, Raph remembered the new band of purple dragons that had attacked then while Mike and Don where on patrol.

(What they didn't understand about the Ninja Teams is that their powers are greater than what anyone knew. Even the Ninja Tribunal hadn't anticipated or understood why they where so powerful and not dead yet. Raph blamed Don's medical skills, Leo blamed their father's teaching, Don blamed their will to live, and Mikey didn't care.)

Raph sighed, stopping briefly to lean against the lockers, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Those men where faster than normal and nearly insane.

They almost killed Don because he had been trapped.

If Cody hadn't been pulling an all-nighter for his collage class and came to help...

Raph shuddered to think of the consequences that could've befallen his younger brothers the previous night.

He shook his head, clearing himself of those thoughts. It hadn't happened, no point to dwell on the past. Then, he shook his head again because he almost sounded like Leo.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

As he turned the final corner, Raph heard voices. One of them was harsh and rude, the other soft but sharp.

Raph recognized the second voice as his younger twin brother's best friend's voice. The first he didn't recognize, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

He quickened his pace.

"No!" Cody growled, clearly fed up.

The fist voice spoke again.

Raph stopped twenty paces away. Don had his head down and his eyes where glassy, meaning he was mediating. Cody, on the other hand, was flushed and his eyes blazed as he stood toe-to-toe with a Purple Dragon, not giving an inch, nor backing down, just as he was taught to do.

Raph decided to step in, the bully was clearly about to hit the younger redhead and Don would never forgive himself if he was meditating while Cody got the ever loving shit beat out of him.

He stepped over and stood in front of his twin's best friend, stopping the bigger bully from hurting Cody.

"Wake up Don." Raph murmured to the redhead and was rewarded by a nod.

"Move." Commanded one of them, the leader.

"Not on your life." Raph replied, he jerked his head. "Beat it." He snapped.

The leader snarled and threw a punch, which was probably the dumbest thing he could've done considering who he was punching at.

Raph caught the fist, pushed it back and completed his move by dropping down and sweeping the leader's feet out from under him. He leaned in close and bared his teeth. "Touch them again and you'll get much worse than thrown to the floor. _That's_ a promise." He snarled.

As he turned, Don stood behind him, holding on the his messenger bag tightly and conversing in quiet whispers with his younger redheaded friend.

Since Don seemed perfectly fine, Raph let it go.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

The next time it happened, Don had met Raph at the ShellCycle covered in bruises.

(The bike was a combined effort between the both of them, therefore it was just as much Don's as it was Raph's. Or at least that's what Raph thought, Don said it was made for Raph and "you drive it, so it's yours.")

"What happened to you? Get in a bear fight?" Raph asked, looking at one bruise and touching it lightly. It was very recent.

(A particularly bad one was blossoming on his cheek and Raph found that he very much wanted to murder the person who'd done it.)

Don flinched back from Raph's hand, hissing in pain. "No, I just ran into my locker door." He replied.

Raph lifted an eyebrow, seeing the lie in Don's eyes. "And this locker door wouldn't happened to be named Joseph Turner would it?"

Don looked up the side and Raph felt a flash of triumph run down his spine. He knew Don had been caught.

"Donny, why don't you fight back?" Raph asked. "You and I both know that you could drop 'em faster than the ShellCycle."

Don shook his head briefly and climbed on Raph's bike without comment.

Raph sighed, knowing pressing the situation would only result in argument, and handed Don the extra helmet as he climbed on the bike himself.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

After a week, Don met Raph by the ShellCycle covered in bruises again.

This time, Raph took Don's arm and pulled back to the steps, digging in the younger twin's backpack for the first aid kit he carried.

Don went without protest which made Raph wonder about a stomach injury, but after a light hand pressed to Don's torso. Raph ruled it out.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Raph asked as he dressed one scrape.

Don shook his head again and Raph decided that he needed to press the issue now.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me Donny." Raph told his younger twin.

Don shook his head and Raph sighed. "Come on, Donny. They're hurting you. _Please_. Let me help." Raph looked into Don's chocolate brown eyes and knew that he'd won.

Don looked back down and for a moment, he didn't speak.

"It wasn't just Joseph Turner." Don's voice was a whisper and Raph raised an eyebrow because Don being bullied was a topic they often discussed, but never had Raph heard Don's voice sound so low and broken.

"Who else was it?" Raph asked, knowing this was why Don wouldn't talk about it.

"Mercy David. The Israelite you went on a date with." And it all clicks into place.

Mercy _hated_ Don. Donny had taken Raph's attention from their date because he'd accidentally set fire to his lab (in attempt to find out how to reverse the effects of their Mother's mutation) and had to be rushed to the hospital for breathing in too smoke and a few minor burns.

Raph had apologized excessively and hit the road on the ShellCycle, calling Leo for an update.

"I didn't fight back because I know how much you like her. I didn't want to hurt you by hurting her." Don's voice had tapered off into a whisper and Raph pulled his twin into a hug.

"You could _never_ hurt me by standing up for yourself. _Never_." Raph told him and Don nodded as he gripped Raph's arms.

"Thank you." Don whispered as they walked back towards the ShellCycle.

Raph's nod and the quirk of his lips told Don that he'd been heard.

And if the next time the bullies tried to hurt Don met the floor and started crying...

Well, no one needed to know why.

 **SkyeDiamond, this is for your prompt "Raph finds out Don gets bullied and wonders why he doesn't stand up for himself". Did I do alright?**


	13. Teddy Bears and Realized Relationships

Teddy Bears and Realized Relationships (2003)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

If anyone asked, then the bear was just an old toy he didn't play with anymore.

Unfortunately, the bullies didn't see it like that.

The bullies thought it was something very special (which it was, his mother Teng Shen had given it to him when he'd started having nightmares, but he'd _never_ tell the kids at school that because it was embarrassing).

The bullies thought that it was okay to rip it out of his school bag and mock him with the toy.

The bullies _where **wrong.**_

"Come on, Hamato, jump for it!" snarled Joseph Turner (Mikey knew he bullied Don too, but every since Don's now legendary take down of them, Joseph Turner bothered Mikey instead).

Mikey's eyes filled with tears and he jumped up again to get the bear he loved so much.

The bullies tried to keep it from him, but when Joseph turned, Mikey had had enough.

The blonde boy growled, dropping to the floor and sweeping Turner's legs out from under him.

The bully fell and Mikey snatched his bear away from the mean boy, grabbing his backpack and hoofing it to the nearest exit.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Mikey met Leo at the entrance to the school, just as the ebony was walking to the ShellRazor so they could drive home. The ShellRazor was in camouflage mode so it looked like any normal seventeen year old's car and Mikey couldn't help but grateful for the time the pair spent in the car. Raph and Don rode the ShellCycle home together and Mikey found himself thinking that the twins relationship was rather different to his and Leo's.

Raph and Don had rode countless hours on the bike and rooting through the junk yard and patching each other up. Mikey wasn't sure what he and Leo had in common other than similar features and the same parents.

Mikey liked video games and playing on the simulation game Cody Jones ***** had invented. Leo trained for too many hours to be the perfect fighter he could never live up to.

How did Mikey compare to Leo?

" _Hé petit frère_ ******." Leo spoke in French, the only language he spoke (besides Japanese and English) that no one else (but Don who spoke too many languages to count) could speak **(3)**. "Why where you running?" He asked, brushing back his ebony locks.

"Me, running? No reason." Mikey replied.

Leo gave him the look that only a big brother can. The raised eyebrow and the frown of the lips that said, " _you and I both know you're lying_ " and " _do you honestly think you can hide it from_ me".

Mikey shook his head and just got in the car. "Nothing, Leo, I promise." He said as he passed.

Inside he mumbled, " _Bulli tè scopo sono veramente terribili_ **(4)** _."_ His voice faltered to a whisper as he spoke his next words. " _Don aveva_ ragione **(5)**."

Leo started the car and didn't comment, but Mikey knew that his brother ad heard him.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Mikey's next encounter with the bullies and his teddy bear was a couple weeks later.

The _only_ reason he ever took his teddy bear to school was when he needed a little extra comfort and strength to get through the day.

The bullies snatched his teddy bear from his bag again and held it up over his head.

Mikey's face went red as he was told to jump for it once again. This time, in front of people he went to class with.

"Come _on_ Hamato, are you deaf?" Asked Thomas Fulton.

"Jump. For. It." Joseph Turner punctuated each word with a pull on the bear's arm that popped the stitches holding the bear together.

If he kept on, the poor bear would need to be taken to Don or their Mother for a fixed stitching.

A curled fist suddenly came flying towards Mikey's unprotected face. Mikey's eyes widened and everything suddenly went in slow motion.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

He would later be told that he was hit multiple times in the chest.

All he remembered was the fist flying towards him and then blackness and pain all over his body.

He thought he remembered seeing a flash of brown, streaks of red, and spots of black as everything went white, but he wasn't for certain.

Once the white had cleared, Mikey remembered seeing blurry figures and covered faces and the sharper face of his eldest brother running along side of him.

Mikey remembered thinking that it was strange for Leo to be running along side him when Mikey was looking up at the ceiling, but his thoughts didn't progress much past that. The blackness had set in fully.

He was told they lost him once in the ambulance and again on the operating table.

He was told he was lucky to be alive.

Leo told him later that Leo and Raph had found him beating down the bullies, but one had gotten in a lucky shot that allowed the bullies to turn the tables.

By then, Don had shown up and the three stepped in. Don had checked over his wounds while Leo and Raph fought off the bullies.

The paramedics had shown up after wards and the boys had called Father. They where all driven in the hospital without complaint. Mostly because Don had unofficial training in paramedics (and doctoring) and knew how to take care of Mikey and demanded for the three of them to be let on. Raph had sat up front with the driver, keeping an eye on the three of them while Don helped the paramedics and Leo held on to Mikey's hand.

When Mikey woke up in the hospital, Leo was at his side while Raph and Don stayed near the door, both asleep.

"You're awake." Leo smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. It takes more than a couple bullies to take me down." Mikey joked. Then he groaned because laughing hurt.

Leo sighed in relief, then he frowned. "You should've told me that you where being bullied." He admonished the younger.

"You where busy with your classes." Mikey protested.

"No, no. I am _never_ too bust to help you. Or Don. Or Raph. I will _never_ be to busy for you, Mikey. Never." Leo smiled brightly and brushed Mikey's unruly bangs from his forehead.

Mikey beamed.

What a wonderful way to know he already had a close relationship with his eldest brother.

He supposed he just needed to realize it first.

 ***Cody Jones is Casey's little brother. I did make that change because I don't like the idea of him never getting to see the turtles again after they went home in Tempus Fugit. This was the result of many long nights of thought and a quick burst of inspiration.**

 ****Hey, little brother.**

 **(3) So, the boys all have a language that is specific to just them. Leo's is French, Raph's is Spanish, Don speaks them all but favors Slovak, and Mikey's is Italian.**

 **(4) But the bullies truly are terrible.**

 **(5) Don was right.**

 **So, Arachnide, how did I do?**


	14. Perfect, Angry, Worthy, Happy

Perfect, Anger, Worth, Happy (2012)  
By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Perfect**

Perfect. He had to be perfect. There was no other way. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect form, perfect kick, perfect execution, perfect landing. _Flawless_.

 _The weapon in his hands where gripped tighter as another strike was preformed without flaw._

Flaws are for the weak. Perfection for the strong. Perfect. Must be perfect.

 _He ignored the concerned voices of his brothers telling him to rest, he'd been training too long, and he was beginning to scare them._

Have to be perfect. Can't fail. No room for failure.

 _He collapsed from exhaustion hours ago. His brothers pulled him into the Lab with worry and concern written all over their faces. You can't push so hard. You're starting to scare us. Brother, please._

Perfect. Must be perfect. I have to protect them. I cannot fail.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Leo woke up hours later after collapsing in the dojo. "Ugh. What hit me?" He asked.

"Leo!" Called Donatello, worried brown eyes staring at him through equally brown bangs.

"You're alive!" Cried Michelangelo, spiky blonde hair laying flat as he hugged Leo tight, blue eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Yelled Raphael, but though his green eyes where angry, they where also relieved and he ran a hand through dark red hair.

"I'm sorry, guys. I was training a lot. I had to get a last move down." Leo apologized.

"Leo, you where training for six hours without water." Donnie said softly, his chocolate brown hair was disheveled and his eyes where dull. He'd been up at least two nights in a row.

"How long have I been out?" Leo asked.

Raph looked like he didn't want to answer, Donnie looked down in sadness and his older twin put an arm around his shoulders, Mikey bit his lip, then baby blue eyes looked at him nervously. "Leo. You've been out for three days."

Leo nearly jumped off the bed, but he was so tired, he couldn't do much more than keep himself awake and talk to his brothers. "Three days?" He asked.

Donnie nodded."Yeah."

Leo sighed. "Perfect. Just _perfect."_ He mumbled.

They managed to pull him out to the living room after a few days of resting and re-hydrating and turn on a new movie that had just come out.

As Leo laid there watching the movie, he looked around. Mikey was sitting in front of the couch, leaning back to that his head rested on Leo's leg. Leo was sitting on the couch with one leg hanging down the front, and the other folded underneath him. Raph and Donnie where sharing the other couch, Raph's head laid on the back of the couch, a pillow supporting his head (most likely put there by Donnie). The brunette boy laid curled up on his side with his head on Raph's lap, his glasses neatly folded on the floor in front of him, and the blanket thrown over him (undoubtedly by Raph) that had somehow been pushed back to the floor.

Raph suddenly stirred and opened emerald eyes. He leaned down and pulled up the blanket, spreading it out over his twin before settling back down and going back to sleep.

Leo smiled, then reached down and ruffled Mikey's blonde hair and holding back laughter when Mikey pushed his head into Leo's hand. He'd never seen anything anymore _perfect._

 _TMNT~TMNT_

 **Angry**

 **Do it. Do it. It won't be hard. Just one small push and he goes tumbling off the edge. _Do it_.**

 _His mind whispers to him as he paces the floor._

 **It's not hard. You're angry enough. Do it.**

 _His brothers didn't understand. They didn't know. Only one knew. The only one. He was the only one who understood._

 **It's easy. Do it.** No. I can't hurt them. Won't hurt them.

 _Clenched fists as he drove them into his punching bag and tried to ignore the voices in his head._

 **They won't miss him.** Can't hurt them.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Raph growled, driving his fists in deeper. The door was closed as it had been since he slammed it shut after Mikey's latest prank.

He yelled, roundhouse kicking the punching bag and knocking it off it's chains.

A quiet knock at the door. He stomped over and wrenches it open, prepared to yell at whoever disturbed him. Then he saw the cake.

It was covered in red and black frosting, chocolate underneath, and had the white words _I'm sorry_ written on top.

The blonde boy presented it to the ginger and waited. A raised eyebrow. "Chocolate cake?" He asked.

"Yup."

A sigh. "Got a fork?"

Two where held up. "Yup."

"This better taste okay." He took a bite. Flavor burst to life on his tongue. It was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted.

And suddenly, he wasn't so angry anymore.

 _TMNT~TMNT_

 **Worthy**

Worthy? Not worthy? Which one, which one? Worthy? Not?

 _He sits there crying as he tries to pull himself back. He can't do this, what is he thinking?_

It doesn't matter. Not worthy. Never worthy. They are. They're worthy. Can't hold them back. Won't.

 _He sobbed harder as he held the sharp end of the silver knife against the hand that held the wooden weapon the knife had come from._

Not worthy. Have no worth. There's no one to cry when this is over.

 _He ignored the tapping at his door and the voice of a concerned brother asking him to come out._

No. Can't. Won't hold them back. Doesn't matter anymore.

 _The door cracked and bust in just as he drug the blade across his arm the final time. His brother cried out and new hands wrestled the broken knife from his hands and clamping cold fingers over the wound. Blue eyes looked at him and pleaded for his life while he opened his mouth and called for the others._

What did I do? What have I done? Worthy? Not worthy? _"Donnie! Hang on!"_

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Donnie opened his heavy eyes and tried to figure out what the heck had happened.

"Donnie?" Asked a soft voice, thick with sleep.

He moaned softly, the pain in his arm making itself known.

"Donnie. Oh thank God you're okay!" The voice was more alert now and there was a new pressure at his stomach. A blurry blob of fiery red came into his line of vision.

Then he realized. "I... I'm alive?" He asked.

The red blob nodded as it came into sharper focus. "Yeah, you're alive." Raph looked at him with concerned emerald eyes. "What where you thinking Donnie?" He asked. The pressure at his stomach transferred to a feather light touch on his left wrist.

The brunette looked down at his hand and found several red bandages binding his wrist together. "Raph. Wh-where am I?" He asked.

Raph sighed. "We took you to the hospital Donnie. When Leo found out what you'd done, he yelled for an ambulance. Father got on the phone with 911 and Mikey called me."

"Why?"

"Because. Those cuts on your wrist ***** may tell you what the world thinks, but that's not what I think. I love you, Donnie and so do Leo, Mikey, and Father. We think you're worthy. You're irreplaceable and that's the way we like it. Whether _you_ like it or not."

"Donnie!" Cried Mikey from the door way. He ran over and embraced the brunette, careful of the wires and wounds. "You're okay!" That came from Leo.

"Yes. I am now." Donnie replied. Maybe, just maybe, he could allow his brothers to show him just how much he's worth. Maybe he could believe that he _was_ worth it. Just as much as his brothers' worth.

 _TMNT~TMNT_

 **Happy**

Happy, happy. Keep up the facade. You have to. They can't see what's inside.

 _He was the prank master. The happy one. No matter what. No one else could know what went on when he was alone in his room._

Doesn't matter what you think. Only that they did. Doesn't matter how you feel. Only that they're okay.

 _He's been skipping dinner and on rare occasions lunch too. It didn't matter anyways. He'd lost some weight. His brothers took notice and asked if he was okay. He just threw on his prankster smile and said yes._

Keep smiling. Keep up the act. Can't let them know. Never let them know.

 _His brothers had started taking more notice. He'd stopped eating right. It didn't matter any more. Then his brothers found him sobbing in his room after an attack where one brother had nearly gotten killed._

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

"Mikey? Mikey! Guys!" Donnie yelled, coming in and holding Mikey close.

The others ran in and hugged Mikey too when they saw how hard he was crying.

He tried to push them away. He didn't want them to see him broken down and shattered like this. They wouldn't have it though, holding him tighter and eventually, he gave up and just let them hold him close.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Raph. "What happened?" Leo. "Why are you crying?" Donnie. They all asked him questions to try to find the problem.

Mikey peered through low hanging blonde curls at the burn mark covered by a white bandage on Leo's chest. He placed a gentle hand on the upper edge.

Donnie covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his own sob, Raph's eyes widened in realization, and Leo sighed. "Mikey it's okay. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He told the blonde boy.

"You could've died tonight Leo. You could've died and I wasn't able to help!" Mikey cried. He'd been in the ShellRaizer with a gash in his side being stitched up by Donnie while Raph and Leo took care of the rest of the Kraang and Foot-Bots.

Leo pulled his little brother into his lap and stretched out his legs as Raph rested his head on the ebony haired boy's shins and Mikey vaguely heard Don's whine, saw him pressing himself close to Raph's broad chest.

Leo rocked his upper body, careful not to let his lower body move as Raph coaxed Donnie to sleep before following himself. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when Mikey's tears finally stopped and both red and brunette heads where under sleep's spell. Leo lowered himself to the floor on his back, shifting his blonde brother so that he laid with his ear on Leo's chest while Raph's head was buried into a cotton covered torso and Donnie had his nose pressed against Raph's neck as they slept.

Mikey looked up at him with pitiful baby blue eyes. "You're really real? You aren't gonna disappear on me, are you?" He asked.

Leo smiled as he shook his head. "No. I'm here. Go to sleep, little brother. I'll protect you _all_ tonight." He told the blonde, reaching down to ruffle Donnie's hair out of the falling pony tail (the band that held it, Leo slipped around his wrist) before settling his hand on Raph's short cropped, fire colored locks.

Mikey smiled tiredly as Leo drifted off too. The next thing he knew, there was a pillow being slipped under Leo's head, the movement threatening to wake the two brothers closer to the black haired boy's legs. Then a pressure at his forehead and a blanket dropped over all of them.

"Good night, my sons." Splinter whispered, flicking the light off and quietly closing the door.

Mikey smiled. He'd never been anymore happy.

 ***Here, I'm implying that Don cut the word unworthy into his wrists.**

 **How did I do?**


	15. Look Out

Look Out (2003)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

"Now, remember Miwa, Michelangelo's leftovers are in the refrigerator, Donatello is not to be in the lab until we return, and if Leonardo acts up again, tell him he will be grounded for the weekend." Hamato Yoshi reminded the small ten year old.

Miwa smiled, nodding dutifully to everything her father said. "We'll be okay, Dad. You guys go have fun."

Yoshi sighed, leaning down and kissing Miwa's forehead. "Thank you for looking after your brothers tonight, my daughter." He smiled.

"No problem, Dad." Miwa nodded, "It's just a few hours, right?" She asked.

"Yes. We'll be back soon." Teng Shen replied.

Yoshi led his wife to the door and called to the rest of their children. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, we're leaving!"

Four sets of footsteps came running down the stairs.

Ginger was first to appear, followed quickly (and nearly being bowled over) by blond. As the pair wrestled for who went first, brunette and ebony slipped past, brunette tapping ginger twice as he did.

The two boys fighting stopped, then the ginger slid through the door and took his place next to his twin.

Ebony stood to the right of the ginger. Blond slid into place on brunette's left.

Miwa took her place at the side of the ebony and their parents quickly went down the line.

Hugs and kisses where given to the young adolescents.

"Goodbye, my sons." Shen smiled as she kissed their foreheads.

"Goodbye, Mother." They each replied, then moved to hug their father. "Goodbye, Father."

All five settled in a prepared for a night.

Miwa was in charge for now.

 **I'd like to apologize, Skye Diamond. I couldn't figure out anything after this. I thought about it, but nothing quite fit. So I stopped it here.**

 **Sorry it's so short. This is for your prompt, "Miwa/Leo looking after their younger siblings".**

 **Sorry again.**


	16. Sick

Sick

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Kamechan98, and all others who read my stories, I do apologize for re-posting the same chapter previously. I completely missed the fact that I'd already posted the chapter. I feel _so_ bad and I am _so_ sorry. Please let me attempt to make amends and post _this_ chapter as a remake.**

 **Again, I do apologize, and I hope you'll forgive me.**

Raphael _hated_ being sick. He _loathed_ it with such passion that anyone who didn't know him personally would run screaming when he started snapping and yelling.

Raph hated being sick because it was the time he was most vulnerable.

Raph _hated_ feeling vulnerable.

During the times Raph was sick, he was usually also contagious, so the family had to stay away from him as much as the possibly could (especially the two younger kids, they _always_ caught the viruses the family had. No matter _what)_.

This also, unfortunately, meant that Raph couldn't spend any time with his younger twin brother, Donatello.

How Don could stand this, Raph was unsure. In times that Raph was not sick, Don was the most affectionate person Raph had ever known. It was almost insane.

Not to mention the fact that unless they renewed their connection (by touch) with each other and their powers under times of stress, then the devastation that followed sucked.

But, it never came and never happened, so Raph often asked why.

Don never looked like he was hurting or feeling the effects, so how was he doing it.

Raph wondered, but didn't ask because it was part miracle and part speculation.

And really, he was just glad that Don was okay.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Fever riddled his body, making him weak and tired.

He couldn't find the energy to feel uncomfortable with the sweat and heat crawling down his back and arms and head.

He couldn't breath well, his head was so stopped up, it almost hurt to do anything but lay there.

He thought he heard his door closing, but he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes and find out. He was so tired.

Raph finally found the energy needed to move, just a bit, only to his side, and opened his eyes.

As it turned out, he was right, the shadow of a person crossed his doorway and the door shut silently behind who ever had just been in his room.

Sleep pulled him back underneath the black and Raph found that whoever it was, he couldn't find it in him to care at that moment. He find out who it was later.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

When he felt okay enough to be on his feet for a couple minutes (long enough to use the bathroom without help), Raph started becoming more aware, and he went back through his memory to find out who the shadow had been.

He knew it wasn't his father, the height didn't match, and it wasn't his youngest brother for the same reason. He thought that maybe it was Leo, but his older brother would _never_ disobey a direct order from their father. So that left Don or Casey, and Casey was out on vacation with his father and younger sister.

So, it _had_ to be Don. Trouble was, Don caught viruses and colds the fastest, so by default, Don should be laid up in bed, not working in the lab.

Raph figured that it probably didn't mater, but he'd go ask anyways. Just in case he'd been hallucinating.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

"Don?" Raph asked, coming into the lab and looking around. His twin had created way too many "way-too-cool" things over the years. The TurtleMech, the TurtleSub, the ShellRaizer, the retro-mutagen, their Power Gauntlets, the TurtleComms, and not to mention the ShellCycle he and Raph had built together.

Raph shook his head then, he had a job, he needed to focus.

"Donny?" Raph asked, delving further into the lab to find his younger twin.

"Back here!" Don called back. "Be careful though, some of the parts are a bit unstable."

"Unstable? Jeez, why do you work with this stuff?" Raph asked, weaving around the unstable parts and moving to the back of the lab to join his brother.

"They're the best materials!" Don replied, holding up a sheet of copper that was twice as big as either of them. "Little help?" He asked, struggling to hold it up as it scooted forwards.

Raph came over and hit it twice, making it flip around, reversing it to go the other way.

Don sighed as it went exactly where it was supposed to. "Thanks." He grinned, pulling his gloves. "So, what's up?"

"You remember when I was sick right? And couldn't get out of bed?" The ginger asked, handing Don the rag to clean off his hands.

"Yeah, you caught an awful cold. I think you should still be in bed though. You just broke your fever yesterday." Don replied, putting his rag back on a table filled with meticulously placed tools.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. I think maybe you should check my head though, I swear I saw someone going out of my room. I wasn't Dad though. Too small."

"Oh, that was me." Don stated causally, walking back to his desk and taking a few notes.

Raph followed him. "That was you?" He asked, almost thankful he wasn't going crazy, but also upset because Don probably caught his cold. "Why'd you go into my room, now your probably sick too." Raph complained.

"Nope." Don took a few more notes, sitting in his rolling chair and rolling over to another monitor.

"No?"

"Nope. You weren't contagious for one, and for two, even if you where, I wasn't in there long enough for you to infect me." Don stood, heading back to the copper plating, but Raph caught him and turned the genius to face him.

"Why'd you go in there when you knew you where risking getting sick?" Raph asked.

Don's eyebrows furrowed. "Raph, you risk everything to take care of me. Why wouldn't be any different when I take care of you?" He asked.

Raph pondered that for a second, searching his brother's eyes for signs of any deception (he wasn't sure why though he knew he wouldn't find any). Then, he surprised his brother and himself by pulling the brunette into a fierce hug.

"I love you, Don." He whispered as Don hugged him back and buried his nose in Raph's shoulder with a huff of a laugh.

"I love you too, Raph. Just don't get sick anytime soon, okay?"

"Okay."

 **Okay, Kamechan, how's this one? Better? Worse?**

 **Feedback is love!**


	17. Nightwatcher (Part One)

Nightwatcher (Part One)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

"Raph, please, I'm trying to keep you safe!" Leo pleaded, desperately trying to reason with the ginger boy.

"Leo, you know I'm right!" Raph shouted back, one arm loosely gripping his twin brother in preparation for a fight, the other curled into a tight fist and glowing a harsh red. "You've been drilling us too hard, so I started letting off steam, how I do that happens to be none of _your_ business!" Accusing amber eyes glared sharply into almond colored as if Raph could've burned holes into Leo's head with the fire in his eyes.

(He could've, but then he'd have to deal with the regret and the pain of losing a brother and he really didn't feel like committing murder today. Plus he dealt with enough from Yoshi and Leo as it was.)

The reason they were having this fight, was because Raph had been sneaking out after the other boys went to sleep (he was lucky it was one of the better weeks they all had) and fighting in an underground (illegal) ring as the vigilante hero Nightwatcher.

Don had only caught him because the genius had stayed up late in the lab working on the Power Gauntlets ***** and saw Raph sneaking out in metal armor.

"Raph?" Don asked, hurrying after the ginger boy. "Hey, wait up!"

Raph turned and his eyes widened. "Donny! What are ya doing? Yer supposed to be sleeping."

"I could say the same for you. What are you doing?" Don looked down at the armor. "And what are you _wearing_?"

Raph hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not he should bring his twin along. He nodded to himself and looked back at Don. "Grab yer gear, genius. I'll show ya."

Don looked at him for a second with that look in his eyes that mean the was calculating the risks, then he raced for the dojo on light feet and quickly dressed in his ninja garb, grabbing his bo staff and a few other things he'd need.

He was back at Raph's side in less than three minutes.

Raph smirked. "Ready?" He asked and Don nodded. "Ready."

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Don followed his brother down winding trails and twisting tunnels. When they reached a tunnel filled with strobe lighting and harsh men, Raph stopped Don and pulled him off to the side. "Okay, Donny, this is important, you need to listen to me." Raph told him, setting his metal helmet down at his side.

Don nodded, "Alright." To himself, he added, _I always listen to you._

"This place, I'm going to, it's just for a few extra bucks to help Dad out this month." Don felt that made sense, their father's customers had been slow this month and Don himself had taken up a few jobs by selling custom made tech for 20 bucks or so. "It also helps me let off steam cause Leo's been drilling us so hard."

Don knew that made sense too, he'd actually fallen asleep at his desk four times this week.

"These people are big, mean, and gutsy, alright? So, unless someone's trying to off me outside the ring, don't jump in. They may look stupid, but their pretty fast. Don't jump in alright? Not tonight."

Don gave his twin a small smile and the Boy Scout salute. "Promise. Scout's honor."

Raph chuckled and ruffled Don's hair. "Okay, Boy Scout." He teased, ignoring Don's protest of "Eagle Scout ******!"

"Good. Now, put your hood up." Raph waited until Don complied, then picked up his helmet and put it on. "Stay close."

Don slipped into position on Raph's left, easily falling one step behind his twin, as it had always been.

The guy guarding the door inside stopped them. "Nightwatcher." He snapped, voice clipped.

"Deadbeat." Raph snarled back.

"Who's behind you?"

"He's with me."

"Who is he?"

"He's. With. _Me._ It don't matter if you know who he is, he's just come along to watch a match. Now let us in 'fore I tell Big Boss you ran off his best fighter cause you where too worried about a stranger that'll be staying with me." The snarl in his voice told Don that no matter what happened, Raph wasn't leaving him out here and for some reason, that made Don feel much better that it should've.

Deadbeat thought about that and then shrugged. "Fine, but if Big Boss says so, newbie's out faster that one of your take outs."

As they passed through the door Raph looked at Deadbeat and snarled again. "He's names Techno. Not _Newbie."_

Then the both of them where gone in a flash of shadow.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Raph ushered Don into a large room with a television and luxury couch like their father had made the living room (before Don's experiment exploded when he was five and they made the lab). He pushed a button and the window to the outside darkened. Raph pulled off his helmet and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, so rule one. Here you've _gotta_ call me Nightwatcher. You can't call anyone here by real name, which is why I called you Techno at the door. If they know your name, then they can find you later and a lot of the guys here are vengeful. If you have to, call me Iyasa, but not my real name, okay?"

"Okay, Don replied absently, looking around.

"Donny." The brunette's attention snapped to Raph's amber eyes. "What did I just say?" He asked, in a tone Don had often heard used when the brunette was distracted on patrols, the tone that made Raph sound like an exasperated parent with an unruly kid.

"Don't call you by name, call you Nightwatcher and if I have to, Iyasa." Don rattled off.

"Good. Rule two, stay away from the ring when there's a match going on. You'll stay in here when I'm out there fighting; it's the champion's room. Stay in here until we leave and beforehand only leave if you need to."

Don's eyes said he didn't understand why, but his nod told Raph that the brunette trusted him regardless.

Raph gripped Don's shoulder in a way that said the ginger boy needed Don's complete attention.

"Last and most importantly, the majority of these guys are criminals and rapists and muggers, so you've gotta watch yer back, alright?" Raph watched Don's eyes go from confused to disgusted in under three seconds and he thought that perhaps that was the fasted he'd ever seen Don switch emotions like that, even when the genius was upset.

Don stared out the one way window with intense, burning eyes that Raph had learned to be afraid of. "I'll watch my back if you'll watch yours." He says and the burning eyes soften when they turn back to Raph, though there's still some steel inside and Raph just nods.

"I'll be fine. Just stay in here, alright?" And Don nods again. "Alright. Keep the hood up in case someone comes in. If you get into a fight you can't handle, you know what to do with this."

Raph handed Don the emergency button the genius had made after Mikey had gotten jumped in a back alley after coming home from track practice. He had made it so they linked up with the other emergency buttons Don made and told the user if one was in trouble, where to find him, and how long until medical attention would be called for.

Don took the button and then hugged Raph tightly. "Please be careful. I'd hate to have to explain to Leo how you've been sneaking out at night." Don knew it was illogical, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Raph wasn't safe down here. Don knew Raph could take care of himself, with the training and powers they had, but he'd seen the builds these men had and if they were as fast as Raph said, then maybe Raph wasn't as safe as he thought he was.

"Don't worry _genio_. These boys won't know what hit them." Raph grinned and a little boy came in.

"Mr. Nightwatcher? The Big Boss says you're up in three."

"Thanks Young One, I'll be right out." Raph put on his helmet and sighed.

Don smiled. "Good luck."

Raph smiled behind the mask and nodded to his twin. "Be right back." He promised, and then he was gone.

Don watched his brother walk up to the arena and shed his boots and gloves. This fight was clearly already one.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

The fight was brutal, heading off easy with the other man getting on two hits and a couple kicks, but Raph retaliated even easier and the match bottomed out with Raph as the victor and the other man being carried off in a stretcher.

Raph picked up his boots and gloves and walked back to the champion's room.

Don was waiting for him when he opened the door, taking the armor and moving to the couch, already talking about how well Raph did and how he could improve.

Raph smiled as Don rambled, coming from anyone else, the ginger likely would've put them in the hospital, but this was Don and Raph would never intentionally hurt him.

"He almost had you for a second; your left side's a bit weak. You should probably pay a bit more intention during Dad's lessons, but other than that, it was a great match." Don was practically vibrating with excitement.

No, wait, Don was actually _vibrating_. Raph put a hand on Don's shoulder and the vibrating stopped.

"How about we spar for a bit and you can tell me all about the flaws I need to work on."

"Sure." Don replied and dropped into ready position.

Raph chuckled and launched, ready to defend himself and win this fight.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Raph huffed as he and Don headed back home.

The younger twin is mumbling under his breath, a flurry of harsh words that could rival the freeze of Leo's own powers.

He'd lost his last fight. Top Dog had played a trick he wasn't expecting. Top Dog was the new champion and Raph would need to wait until the next night to challenge him.

It was so stupid. And what was worse, Donny had to see it. Raph was _sure_ that Don would go straight to their father and Leo out of concern for his health, but even as they trekked the long cold sewers, all Don would talk about was karma and the unfairness of the fight and how low the other man had gone.

"I thought criminals had a code too. Stupid. Karma will bite him soon." Don grumbled and Raph had to taper down a laugh.

Don may look like an angry kitten when he was angry, but anyone who knew the Hamato twins knew that when Don got angry, he got _angry_ and he got scary.

When they finally managed to get home, Don collapsed in his bed and Raph took it to mean that he was alright for the night.

That didn't stop the ginger from staying with the younger twin for a while.

Raph stayed for an hour, stroking Don's hair to renew the connection of their powers, and then he slipped out of the room and retired to his own for the night.

 ***Power Gauntlets are just the gloves the boys wore sometimes to boost their powers until they get a better handle on them while they were learning. Because they want to be able to handle the powers themselves, they don't often wear the Gauntlets, only against super powerful enemies like Shredder.**

 ****If you can tell me where this is from, you get digital cookies!**


	18. Nightwatcher (Part Two)

Nightwatcher (Part Two)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Skye7Diamond: I'm so sorry for this being so late, but with school and traveling and all the other prompts I have, my schedule's so packed I can barely keep up. I plan on having the rest of your prompts out ASAP; I think I only have a few left, so they should be easy to do. Again, I'm sorry and I hope this meets your standards.**

 **Warning: Strong language and some on-screen violence.**

Raph being Nightwatcher was hardly anything new, he'd been running out and playing vigilante under Casey's code name for three months now. What was new was Don coming along when Raph went out.

This night was no different, Don waited for him in full ninja gear at the dojo, patiently waiting for his older twin to show up so they could move along.

"Ready, Don?" Raph asked softly as the brunette looked up.

Brown eyes flashed brightly with amusement, worry, and guilt as the genius nodded. If Raph didn't know his twin, the ginger might think that Don had told Leo or Splinter. Seeing as how he knew Don better than anyone else in the world, Raph knew that look meant that Don was excited to get going and was eager to watch Raph wipe the floor with muggers and rapists, though he felt guilty about it because he didn't like violence at all and he worried for Raph's safety.

They silently made their way into the tunnels, both completely unaware of a silent figure watching from the shadows, nor that the figure followed them on swift and silent feet.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Raph banged three times on the door and was let in by Deadbeat, who snarled at Don as the brunette passed.

Don only raised an eyebrow at Raph as they settled down in the Champions room that Raph had successfully won back from Top Dog the week after he lost it.

Raph chuckled as he darkened the window and pulled off his helmet. "He's still pissed I managed to get you in without Big Boss's knowledge or protest. You're the only person here that Big Boss doesn't make fight."

"Why's that?" Don asked as he dropped into a defensive position and started preparing for their ritual pre-fight spar.

Raph smirked. "Cause he knows I'll knock his ass to the ground if he forces you to fight when you don't _want_ to."

Don didn't have time to reply, because Raph had distracted him with a fist to his head. Don deflected, laughed, and then swung his leg around for a round house. His hit was blocked and the fight was on.

The two brothers went all out, fighting with all the strength and know-how they possessed, neither having the upper hand and neither giving up.

The figure that followed them from their home watched them from up above, waiting for his moment to strike.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Raph rolled his shoulders beneath the armor as he prepared for his fight with a new comer, Shard.

Shard was female, but anyone who made it to challenge Raph got everything Raph could dish out and more.

So, as she moved into a defensive position, Raph began analyzing her style and stance, looking for weak spots and breaks he could manipulate.

He found three. 1) Her left side, which was weak, she favored her right, 2) her legs, fairly unprotected and her knees where wobbly, likely getting over a sprained or torn ligament, and 3) her arms where shaking slightly, which was a sign of concealed anxiety, this left her face, nose, mouth, and eyes wide open for Raph to get at.

He let Shard make the first move, she came straight for his eyes like he'd seen her do to all her other opponents.

Raph ducked under her, moving fluidly as he pulled out and quickly brought his elbow up, then crashing back down her neck. She fell with a groan, landing sprawled out on the floor and Raph stood, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for Shard to get back up.

She did and Raph was immediately pouncing on her, grabbing the back of her neck and bringing his knee up to hit her stomach, then her face.

She groaned when he let her go and ducked back, blood spurting in thick waves from her nose.

Raph pounced on Shard, jabbing her eyes, then her throat, and finally shoving his fists into her stomach. If she wanted to play with the big boys, Raph would give her everything she expected.

Shard hit the floor. Blood bubbled up from her lips and Raph worried momentarily that he'd broken a rib. She spat the blood out, the lunged again, and Raph ducked again, hitting three of the pressure points in Shard's left side.

Shard groaned and hit the floor; Raph knew the fight was over. People cheered, screaming and chanting, "Nightwatcher! Nightwatcher! Nightwatcher!"

Raph grinned and stepped off the stage, heading back to the Champion's Room and back to his brother.

The bell rang and the sounds of another fight went on behind him. The last fight of the night. Raph grinned. Tonight was a good night.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Tonight was a _bad_ night.

Raph's lips curled into a snarl as he listened to Leo ranting.

Raph and Don left the Fighting Place at midnight, the shadow following them all the way back. The shadow turned out to be Leo, who'd gotten suspicious that Raph and Don where getting themselves into trouble. He tore into them when they where three blocks away from the Lair.

"Raph, I expected something like this from you, but Don?" Leo turned to the brother in purple, who looked startled that Leo even acknowledged he was there, so far, Leo had just been yelling at Raph. "Don, I expected something much different, but not this."

"Don't you go bringing Don into this, Fearless!" Raph snapped.

"And why not? Did you _drag_ him to your fight club?"

"And if I did? He didn't fight there, this is all on me. You're just pissed I'm doing something _you_ didn't know about!" Raph snarled, teeth bared and lips drawn back, just like the first night Don had gone with him to the fights.

"He's right." Don spoke up suddenly, looking Raph right in the eyes.

"What?" Raph asked.

"He's right."

"Donny..."

 _"No._ He's right. We need to stop. _I_ can't keep doing this." Don told the ginger.

"Donny, this isn't hurting _anyone._ What we've been doing isn't exactly _legal_ but it isn't doing any harm to innocents." Raph told his twin, reminding him.

"There's the point. It's not _legal,_ it _hurts_ people. Sure it hurts muggers and bad guys, but it _hurts people,_ Raph. I... I don't..." Donny looked up at Raph with the pleading puppy dog eyes only little brothers could do. Raph realized that Don was trying to tell him that Don couldn't keep doing this.

Raph remembered that Don was the very _definition_ of a pacifist, non violent, conflict avoiding and guilty when he hurt people in self defense unless it was his right to do so and he _knew_ he didn't have any other choice.

Raph knew Don was begging him not to go out, Don was worried. Raph suddenly understood. Leo was his eldest brother, the commanding one, the one in charge.

Don was younger and self-conscious and insecure and would do just about anything in the face of what the family referred to as a _direct order_. Raph went over Leo's words and how he'd said them. And immediately, he pegged the moment that Leo slipped the right amount of authority into his voice to get his way *****.

Raph turned his harsh stare to Leo. "Get the _fuck_ outta my face Leonardo. Or I'll rearrange it permanently." He snarled.

Leo's eyes flashed a light blue and then he was scrambling away.

Don came just a bit closer and reached out hesitantly, "Raph?"

Raph turned on him, so angry that he didn't register what he was saying before the words where flying past his lips. "And you! If I'd have known you where such a _pussy,_ I never would've brought you with me in the first place!"

Don's eyes widened, tears filling them before they where angrily blinked away and Don's face flushed pink. "Well, it's good to know _someone_ has my back, Raphael. Even if all they do is stick a _knife_ in it." He snarled. "Good luck at your next match. Maybe some fucker will get lucky and send _you_ to the hospital instead of the other way around _."_

Then he was rushing off down the sewer tunnels and Raph felt the anger and hurt radiating off of him even from twenty feet away. Raph's shoulders shook with the effort it took to hold himself back.

He wanted to run off after his brother and apologize, but it wouldn't do a lick of good. When Don was upset enough to curse, he was upset enough to fight and upset enough to not care if he hurt anyone.

Raph sighed. "Good job, Raph. You've just pissed off the only person who actually cares." He sighed again and started heading home.

In the morning, he'd apologize and beg for Donny to forgive him and hopefully get Don to understand why he'd been so harsh, not an excuse, but at least he'd know why it had happened.

Right now, he'd let Don cool off.

Raph looked at his helmet as he stood in his room with the door opened slightly, letting Don know he was welcome to come in if he happened to have a change of heart that night.

Maybe it was time to let Nightwatcher just be Casey.

It was clear to Raph that from there, it would only cause more problems.

Raph grunted as he hurled the thing across the room, it hit the sound proof wall and slid down, and sat down on his bed with a defeated sigh.

When this all blew over, he was never taking the title of Nightwatcher again.

 ***No, Leo is not a selfish asshole who manipulates and lies to get his way. He knows that the best way to get Raph to do anything is to get Don to ask/tell him to do so. This is** _ **literally**_ **just Leo's misguided attempt at protect his younger brothers. He's just trying very hard and failing spectacularly to protect them, I swear.**

 **Skye7Diamond: Part three is underway, I promise. I'm not leaving it like this; I would** _ **never**_ **be able to live with myself if I did. The rest of your prompts are also underway, I'm just so busy apparently and honestly, I misplaced my prompt paper and actually** _ **forgot**_ **. I am** _ **so**_ **sorry, I'll get them to you asap, I** _ **swear.**_


	19. Turtle Cafe

Turtle Café

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Universe: 2003**

 **A/U: Bakery, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Aged Up, Psychic Twin Connection**

The Turtle bakery was a huge success from sun up to sun down.

Open all hours of the day, only closing when the sun started setting at 6.

It was a small place nestled in beside the mall and three pizza parlors.

The staff where all related, a family of seven, five kids and two parents.

The eldest at 24, Hamato Miwa, took delivery most often, with shifts as a waiter on Thursdays and in the kitchen on Mondays.

The second eldest at 22, Hamato Leonardo, was usually waiting tables, with shifts as delivery on Wednesdays and in the kitchen on Sundays.

Then came the Hamato twins at 21, Raphael (older) and Donatello (younger). Raphael worked as a waiter mostly, with shifts on delivery Tuesday and chef on Fridays. Donatello worked in the kitchens mostly, with shifts as waiter on Mondays and delivery on Saturdays.

The youngest at 20, Hamato Michelangelo, who worked as their full time mascot because he had no patience for anything else, though he did pick up hours helping in the kitchen.

Their parents, Hamato Yoshi and Hamato Shen, both helped as waiters, helping out where they could and managing the restaurant.

What was probably the most surprising about the family was their designations.

Yoshi and Shen where both Betas. So, the question most people asked was how does a Beta couple with little to no history of Alpha and/or Omega and gaps larger that the Grand Canyon between said designations have two Alphas and two Omegas in a row.

This had caused more than a few complications with in the bakery/cafe.

On more than a few occasions, Miwa (who was Beta), Leonardo, and Raphael had been seen throwing out rude customers for harassing the younger Omega siblings.

And God forbid someone harass the older two Alphas. Your food would likely come out burned or not done right at all or you'd get insulted in the most painful way.

So, needless to say, most of the regular customers tended to be nice, unless they didn't want their food at _all_. And really, the people were lucky the boys' parents didn't find out. The last time they did... Well, the person didn't come back, that's for sure.

One of the more memorable moments included one of the customers literally getting thrown out of the Cafe by the two Alphas and a very angry Beta.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Mondays where the worst days.

Don and Mikey both thought so.

Mikey because he had to be up early to open the bakery, Don because it meant his shift as waiter was upon him.

His Anxiety made it difficult for him to be in the _bakery_ , much less working as a waiter.

His father had been all too willing to let him skip over it completely, his siblings understanding, and Don sometimes wondered why he hadn't taken the offer and stayed in the kitchens with his Friday delivery shifts.

But, no. Don had stepped up. Just because he had Anxiety didn't mean he couldn't help out.

Yes, he would have to switch shifts sometimes, and take off completely on other days, but he could do it.

It would be hard, but he could do it.

His only bright side on days like today was that this was his only shift of the week. He just had to get through eight and he'd be fine. After the first couple of hours, he was usually fine.

Today was not one of those days.

The first hour was fine, but then a particularly loud man came in and Don was the one who waited on him.

He was ever so clearly an Alpha and he had a small Omega girl with him who was looking around like she expected to be attacked. Don didn't blame her, he found that was how he felt a lot of the time, but for different reasons.

Raph had offered to take the man off his hands, but Don had shook his head, "I got it."

As he slid over, he plastered what he hoped looked like a convincing, polite smile on his face and breathed in and out a deep sigh, dispelling some of his nerves.

"Welcome to, to the Turtle Cafe, sir, miss. We sincerely hope you enjoy your time with us. Can I get something to drink to start off with?" he asked.

The Alpha man nodded. "Yeah, I'll have a sweet tea and she'll take a water." he pointed to the young lady like she wasn't anything special.

Don bristled slightly at his treatment of her, but shook it off and wrote down the order. "Alright, are you ready to order, or do you need time?"

"Give us a minute, would ya?" the man snapped and Don shrank back.

"O-Of course, sir." Don began to close his booklet and leave, but was stopped by the man's next comment.

"And send someone else out here, would ya? I don't think you'll work right."

Don felt a shiver travel up his spine and he fought the urge to call for Raph, knowing that the older red head could already feel his discomfort and was probably already working on a plan to help Don.

He turned back with another plastered on smile. "I'll see... I'll see what I can do, do about that, sir."

Don hurried back to the kitchen, nearly panicking and actually hyperventilating.

Leo and Raph easily picked up on it and where there in a second to help him calm down.

"Breathe, Don. _Breathe_." Leo murmured as Raph took Don's face between his hands and gave him specific instructions to help him calm down.

After a stressful ten minutes of Don trying and failing to breathe, Don finally managed to get enough air and calm down enough to tell them what had happened, assure them it was just an overreaction and inform them that the man wanted another waiter.

Both Raph and Leo where swamped and their parents where working on paperwork in the office. Don would have to deal with this man by himself.

Raph gave Don a knowing look that Don knew very well. That was the look Raph pulled when Don was about to do something dangerous and possibly life threatening. Like when Don was facing down a particularly difficult bully in school.

"Raph, really, it's fine. I've got it." Don promised. He whispered a few comforting words in Japanese and offered a reassuring smile.

Raph didn't drop the look, but he nodded and murmured, "Alright," then his expression hardened, "but if he lays one hand on you, I'm gonna kill him."

Don went back and informed the man that there was no other available waiter for him and the Omega girl.

As he set down their drinks, Don heard the man hum, "You'll do then."

He couldn't help but wonder what that meant, but he got it completely when the man put a hand on his wrist and brought it to his nose.

Don stood frozen, completely unsure what to do.

"You smell alright, I guess. You look healthy. Yes, you'll do nicely." the man didn't let go of Don's wrist and Don had to physically jerk his hand away.

"Sir are, are you ready to, ready to or... Order?" he stammered, taking out his notepad with trembling hands.

"Only if you're on the menu, sweet thing." the Alpha man replied.

Don shook his head quickly.

The man grunted, "Alright then." He rattled off his order.

Don turned to the young lady, but she shook her head imperceptibly and slid a paper across the table.

Don nodded and read the paper **(1)**. "Okay, Miss. I'll be back soon with your order, sir."

The Alpha man licked his lips and nodded.

Don went back and had the order prepared. Raph was there waiting with open arms.

Don folded himself into Raph's embrace and his body started shaking.

Since everyone knew the twins and how close they were, none of the customers minded.

Once the coffee was done, Don pulled himself together and wiped his eyes of the tears that fell.

He took the food out.

The Alpha man wasn't happy.

"I said non-fat. I know I said non-fat. Marinna I did say non-fat didn't I?" he asked.

The Omega girl startled as if electrocuted and nodded.

"Remake it." the man demanded.

Don nodded. "I'm so sorry, sir, of course I'll remake it."

The man still wasn't happy the next time it was brought out.

"I know I said an extra espresso shot and I don't taste an espresso shot."

It was remade again.

"No. That's definitely not it, try again."

Don was so tired of running back and forth to the kitchen.

"I know I made it perfectly that time, Don." Miwa snapped, throwing the coffee in the trash.

Don sniffled and nodded. "I know. I trust you." he murmured.

Raph, who'd excused himself form some of the regulars so he could come back to the kitchen and comfort his younger twin, put his hand on Don's shoulder. Don sniffled again and straightened his back. "Last time, Miwa, I promise."

Miwa sighed and nodded. "Alright."

The man still wasn't happy with it.

"Sir, I watched out chef make it myself and I'm quite sure it's perfect." Don protested meekly.

The man stood and stared at Don for a solid six heartbeats.

Then Don was on the floor with a broken coffee mug around him.

The entire cafe was silent.

Suddenly, the Alpha man was pinned to the ground by an angry blue flash and a furious red blur.

Don didn't see what happened next, he was led to the back by Mikey, who'd seen the whole thing.

It was only five minutes later when Don was wrapped up on the couch and cuddled against Raph side.

He'd later find out that not only did Raph and Leo get angry, but Miwa as well.

Then man had quite literally been thrown out on his ass and hadn't been seen since.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

So maybe the Turtle Cafe was small and not always busy.

But the policies they held where good.

Because if Turtle Cafe wouldn't let their own family be bullied, then they certainly wouldn't tolerate it with their customers.

 **(1) The Omega girl is mute and can't have food for the next hour or so because she'd just had a root canal.**

 **Skye4Diamond, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to get your last prompt out. I'm not going to lie, it's been hectic and the computer in my room has no internet connection, but I swear I'm getting it out as soon as possible, I _promise._**


End file.
